


For the Glory of Humanity~

by meow_meow96



Series: Eruri trashcan~ [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Broken Erwin, Character Death, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Really Character Death, Sad Ending, levi being a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meow_meow96/pseuds/meow_meow96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To join the Scouting legion means to give up on your life "For the Glory of Humanity".<br/>Erwin knows it as well as Levi does. But what if you are not ready to give up on everything? What if there is something more important than the humanity itself?</p><p>Humanity hides behind the wall, on the other side of it there is freedom.. and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Glory of Humanity~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm happy with this work, or not. But I tried and probably failed. Who knows. Well, thank you for being here, on this page, reading my work.

Humanity. What’s so special about it? Is it worth the death of so many people?  
Erwin opened his eyes, trying to remember what happened last night. Was he dead? The last thing he remembered, was the armored titan biting off his right arm.  
"So you woke up?" Levi's voice was quiet and not as arrogant as usual.  
'I'm alive, huh ?' Erwin thought. He remained silent, not sure if there was any meaning in him answering his Corporal. His lover. The reason he was fighting to stay alive every time they went outside the walls. Not that he was going to tell Levi the truth. It costed him so much effort to recruit this man in the Legion, losing him would be such a waste.  
"I don't feel like I lost anything else but my hand. I can still serve humanity . Once I recover, I'm going outside the walls one more time. Just one more. And you are going to help me, Levi. That's an order."  
The Corporal didn't say a word. It was useless and he knew it. Erwin was not the type to just sit there, caged behind the walls.  
"Lend me your wings while you recover, Erwin. I'll keep them save. I'll take care of them and when you are ready to fly, I'll give them back to you. Remember my words."  
Erwin laughed. It was a sad, sarcastic laugh. His wings? It's more like his wing . There was only one wing left and a bird with one wing can't fly. Even the little kids know that. No one would say it but this was the end of Erwin Smith, the great commander.

"Levi, you’re trying to sound too optimistic. We both know the truth, don't we? I tried to fly too close to the sun and I burned my wing. There is only one left now . The next time I go out, it's going to be my last. I can't fight titans, but I won't let my people die while protecting me. Call it madness, but this is who I am."  
Erwin didn't want to continue the conversation anymore and with these words he closed his eyes. He needed time, to think, to find his way out of this darkness. To find the light he lost. The commander was surprised when he felt Levi's lips on his left hand.  
"Then cut off my wings, use them to fly and be free, Commander Smith. I'm willing to give them to you. As long as you want them."  
Levi walked out of the room, not giving Erwin enough time to answer.

"His.... wings? What does he mean..?" Erwin whispered before falling asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be really helpfull. I want to thank my beloved Senpai for acting like a spell checker and for being my white wing of hope even after all this years. 
> 
> Also Merry Christmas! / I'm not sure if I'm going to post this one before or after 25th of December so.. Yeah. /


End file.
